long wait
by not always sane
Summary: sasuke just got back from a four month long mission in the water contery and has the very violent need to beat the crap out of his lover for sending him away- how will naruto react? well you'll have to see wink wink, nudg nudg


** if your reading any of my other storys please be satisfed with this for now, my microsoft 'word' was only a trial and i don't have the money to buy a full version so please be happy till i cant but a new version.**

* * *

The bright morning sun spilled threw the windows of the Hokage's office.

Illuminating everything in the office to where it was almost painfully bright; in naruto's opinion.

The Hokage sat up, rubbing the sleep from his bright blue eyes. He yawned, hoping that the sleep would wear off soon so he could get some work done and also sakara-chan didn't kill him. He hated getting hit by her.

Naruto had gotten into the habit of sleeping at his desk instead of his bed. Not that it was more comfortable in the least but it just seemed easier to do when he had to pull an all-nighter do to paperwork that Tsunade left over when she retired. He remembered it clearly; she had deliberately stopped doing her work for _two months!_ Just to spite him.

'_Damn old bat'_ he thought annoyed by all the paper work. He had been Hokage for five months now and not even _half _of all the paper work was done! He sighed and waited for sakara to come in to greet him then frown and _then _lecture him about his bad sleeping habits. The door creaked loudly, drawing his attention to the door.

But much to his surprises it was not Sakara who entered his office.

"Sasuke, What are you doing back so early?" Naruto questioned sasuke before he got up to stretch his body. Sasuke stared at him wordlessly for a moment then sunk into and near by waiting chair.

"We got the scroll back ahead of schedule thanks to shikamaru" he answered a bit drained if Naruto had to guess. Naruto nodded, staring out the window for a moment then turned his gaze to Sasuke who in-turn was staring back at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow but Sasuke just stood and walked over slowly to Naruto with a particular expression on his face…

'_Oh, shit'_ Naruto thought with dismay.

He _knew_ that look.

He _hated_ that look.

It was the same look that got his blood pumping faster in his veins. It was also the same look Sasuke had used to get Naruto to sleep with him the first time, the rest though, where entirely his choice.

Naruto backed up several feet from sauske and watch sasuke's fake-hurt expression on his face, wearily.

"What are you doing sauske?" Naruto eyed sasuke with distrust.

"I'm hurt Naruto, what makes you think I'm doing anything?" he held his hand to his heart in a mock show of being offended.

"you know very well that I said no sex in my office, people can come in at any moment and I would prefer to have some dignity left; after Sakara walked in on us when you… know" he finished lamely. Sasuke smirked.

"I don't recall ever saying anything about sex" sasuke was teasing him now; just like the way a cat teases a mouse before having it's way with it.

Naruto gulped loudly, trying hard not to run, he didn't need another blow to his ego; he was already on bottom as is. Sasuke took more steps toured him till they were face to face, Naruto having no were to go after being pushed back in to his desk desperately tried to squirm from sasuke's iron grasp. But sasuke wasn't having that.

Oh, no

He had been on an s-ranked mission (curtsey of Naruto) for the last four months and was seriously sex-deprived. Sasuke pushed Naruto further into the desk till their hips were basically fused together then gave a slight grind to provoke the man.

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction when Naruto let out a gasp, His pants, instantly tightening.

Naruto pushed sasuke's chest weakly to stop his advances. The smirk left sasuke's face but was soon replaced by a mysterious grin. Naruto gave a sharp shove, but the actual will power behind it was less than convincing to sasuke. So he continued his molestation of the sixth Hokage.

Naruto gave a low moan from the back of his thought when sasuke sunk his white teeth into Naruto's tanned flesh. He enjoyed the pain; he was always a bit of a masochist.

The position was no longer enough for sasuke; he wanted more.

With an unmistaken grace he purposefully shoved all of the documents off on the desk and laid Naruto on it.

"H-hey! Not the paperwork!" it had taken him months to do all that and now it was all ruined.

Not that sasuke gave a damn, he could have easily watched them burn for all he cared. They were often the reason that he went to bed alone every night instead of with Naruto.

Sasuke snaked his cold hands up Naruto's robes, finding his mark he gave the man's chest a quick squeeze. This brought on a whole new kind of atmosphere to the room. It was no longer playful now it was demanding.

"N-no, sasuk-e" Naruto protested but it was a half-hearted and even if it was an actual protest from the man he probably would have ignored it anyway. Sasuke frowned and bit down on the junction of Naruto's neck, ceasing any further protest.

Naruto wrapped his legs firmly around sasuke's waist, causing a mind-numbing friction for both of them; naruto bucked his hips adding to the already strenuous friction. White lips met tanned skin, biting down hard enough to draw blood, you'd think he'd just keep his mouth on the skin but _no_ he just loved biting.

"Do that again and I won't prepare you" the raven growled in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Sasuke admired naruto's body as he de-robed him, sliding the annoyingly thick robe. He wondered briefly why they always made them so damn hard to undo, but that was only after naruto had become hokage, sasuke thought it was a conspiracy.

The robe slid like water off of the blonds' body (only after at _least_ thirty buttons and clasps were undone) on to the floor, into a crumpled pile of white and red.

"Fuck naruto, I missed you" the words were out before he could regret them, and he was far to horny to care that he shoed even the slightest bit of emotion- even to his lover.

His lips dove to naruto's parted ones, his hands slid up the tanned sides, invoking a delighted shiver from the blond. He nibbled at naruto's lips pleading for entry to the sweet cavern of the blonds' mouth. Which He was quickly granted entrees to; he searched for naruto's tough for a good minuet before roughly grinding his hips into the blond. Naruto gasped, leaving his pink tough defenseless to sasuke's invasion.

Sasuke drew back from the kiss and started working on the skin of naruto's most sensitive area: his stomach. Yes, his stomach was the spot were he would get weak kneed if touched a certain way. The raven was delighted to find that even when touched casually there would seem to have an amazing affect on the blond- which in-turn cased a few arguments with the lovers about sasuke's 'inappropriate' touches in public, but sasuke swore it was casual.

Leaving a messy trail on saliva up from the naval he bumped naruto's ever hardening member. The blonds head shot back, a cry slipped from his parted lips, leaving him breathless. Sasuke deciding it was time to get rid of the offending clothes, practically ripped his ANBU uniform from his body, only leaving him in all his glory.

Though naruto would never admit it, he loved being on bottom, even if he complained a lot, he loved being dominated, it gave him a sort of thrill knowing that he didn't have be in charge all the time, for now he was free of responsibility.

The kit moaned as the raven slid his legs open with his knee. It was getting to hot for him, he needed release. The blond arched his back, giving sasuke just the right amount of leverage to slid his hand under the blond and griped his waist to pull him up further on the desk. Naruto parted his legs till they were on either side of sasuke's waist.

The raven smirked, he new what the blond wanted, he lowered his head, his eye's trained on the blonds' bright blue one's. He lowered his gaze when he got to his destination, pre-cum slid from the slit; the smirk remerged on sasuke's face. He loved that he could turn the fox on, and that he was the _only_ one that ever would. He kissed the head in a teasing manner then with a small lick started his work, kissing licking and biting down the member he stated at the base and worked his way up. He encircled the whole thing twice before the fox got impatient.

"Sasuke…" he warded. This brought a rare smile to his face. He kissed it one last time and engulfed it in his mouth. A yell escaped the blonds' mouth as he bucked his hips trying to get a good friction going. But sasuke wasn't having that, oh, no he wanted naruto to feel the strain he did for four months- he didn't even get to pleases himself! The team members were always around and never seemed to mind that they hadn't gotten any for such a long time. But sasuke suspected that they also weren't as fateful to their partners as he was. Because if sasuke _ever_ even looked at another man, women or whatever in anyway that showed interest, he was certain that naruto would kill him in the most painful ways possible.

Holding his hips in place sasuke sucked on the abused member, coxing a moan from the fox. Naruto's hands threaded in his hair as he came to his climax, but sasuke (being the bastered he was) knew when he was at the edge. He slid his velvet lips from the cock and lifted his head to stare at the angry, lust filled, half-lidded blue eyes.

"You asshole, stop your teasing" he pulled sasuke's hair tighter.

"That's an order from you hokage-sama" sasuke needed no further instruction.

He yanked naruto to the end of the desk so he ass practically fell of the table, opening his legs as far as they would go he positioned himself in front of the blond's entrance. His tip was barley in before he gave a small smile then plunged all the way in. not even giving naruto time to adjust.

Naruto's vision blurred for a moment, he could only make out shapes as he was blinded with pain. Sasuke started the rhythm slowly, basically grinding into the tight hot hole. When naruto grunted in distaste he picked up the speed a bit to a steady thrust but it was enough to drive the blond to moan and groan under him.

The fox yelled at the top for his lungs- he was sure that everyone now knew what was going on in the room now if they didn't before they would now. Sasuke griped naruto's thighs till he let bruises. He nearly climaxed as naruto's tight heat crushed him to the point of no return, but held back for his prides sake; he didn't want to be the first to cum. The beat of their thrust picked up to the point where the desk shook in their wake, leaving no document on it.

Naruto let out a thought moan as sasuke encircled his throbbing member, caressing it in time with their erotic thrusts.

'naruto…" sasuke whispered hoarsely into the kit's ear, his voice filled with so much emotion that the blond came, hard right then, he shook with the sheer force of the feeling, his cum smearing their stomachs. Sasuke gasped into naruto's soft skin when his orgasm hit. His seed filled the blond to the brim, some spilling down their conjoined bodies.

Sasuke left naruto with a loud 'pop', slumped back in to naruto's chair, not wanting to crush the kit with his weight. They basked in the afterglow of sex as the room filled with their heavy breathing. Naruto pushed upon the desk with his arms to look at sasuke.

"What was all that about?" he asked not sure weather he should be mad or ask for more, he chuckled at the thought. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his laugh but went on.

"I haven't had sex for four months that's what" he sounded pissed. Naruto grimaced and got up to straddle his lovers wait. He gave the surprised raven a coy look before he tenderly kissed his mouth. Whispering into his lips he said

"Do you want me to make up for it" he asked hinting on the idea of sex. Sasuke smiled.

"No, I don't" naruto gave a pout

"But why-"sasuke hushed him with a quick kiss.

"There's nothing to make up for" he stared at naruto intently. Then suddenly naruto smiled brightly, remembering why he loved the man so much.

"Fine then I won't make up for it" he said cockily, earning a frown from sasuke.

"Wait that's-'but his mouth was suddenly very busy at the moment- so were his hands, finding them selves on naruto's backside, keening the round plump flesh.

"home-bedroom-now" naruto moaned into the kiss. And sasuke couldn't agree more to the blond demand as he threw their clothes on their body's and ushered them out the door- getting blushes from most occupants of the tower- they sprinted home, ripping each others clothes off as soon as the got passed the front door.

For the next two days they did nothing but fuck, eat and fuck again. Their sheets would forever be stained so that how ever many times naruto washed them, they would always have white blotches on them; forever reminding them that even threw the hard times and long lonely night when they were separated that no matter what they would always need each other.

To the very end of their days.

* * *

**i thought it was a cute idea:) please R&R and have faith in my mother ability to ship computers over state lines! (i resntly moved out of state) thanks and i love you all!!!!!!**

** -dede**


End file.
